


Painfully in Love

by NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Morgana (Merlin), Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Canon Relationship, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Lesbian Character, POV Morgana (Merlin), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger
Summary: Estaba realmente oscuro y parecía que ya habían pasado un par de horas, aún sentía la reminiscencia de su dolor; el dolor que le había infringido ella. Ella, con la que llevaba un año saliendo. Ella, la que siempre le aguantaba los berrinches. Ella, la única que la defendía de su hermano.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Other(s)





	Painfully in Love

_**Disclamer**_ : Todo lo conocido pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto Caminando hacia Camelot del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. (FanFiction)

_BETA_ : Nea -lafabulosa- Poulain.

* * *

El reto era sobre escribir de los personajes de la época artúrica y yo he escogido a Morgana como personaje principal de mi historia.

Ya que los podríamos colocar en cualquier año, he decidido que la protagonista sea estudiante de Hogwarts del mismo año que Harry.

_Gracias a las opiniones de mis compañeras RAVENCLAW_ , he terminado por poner a Morgana en la casa de las águilas.

_AVISO_ : A quien no le gusten las parejas lesbianas, le recomiendo irse por donde vino.

* * *

Estaba realmente oscuro y parecía que ya habían pasado un par de horas, aún sentía la reminiscencia de su dolor; el dolor que le había infringido _ella_.

_Ella_ , con la que llevaba un año saliendo.

_Ella_ , la que siempre le aguantaba los berrinches.

_Ella_ , la única que la defendía de su hermano.

El frío le empezaba a calar los huesos y no se sentía con fuerzas suficientes como para caminar hasta su habitación. No podía quedarse ahí, todos sabían que tenían poco tiempo para dejar el lugar libre, sólo hasta que pasaran un par de horas después de las torturas.

«¿Cómo hago para irme a mí torre?».

Morgana respiró profundo, intentando ejercer presión con sus brazos contra la pared, logrando levantarse un poco del suelo, pero cayendo sobre su cadera, haciéndose daño.

«No voy a poderme ir, ni me puedo parar».

Lo intentó tres veces más, en vano. No había forma de que se quedara en pie por más de un segundo y sentía sus extremidades temblar por el esfuerzo.

«¿ _Ella_ vendrá a por mí?».

Quería tomar su varita para hacerse un hechizo desilusionador, pero no llegaba a donde ésta estaba. Ya empezaba a desesperarse.

«Me tendré que aguantar otra ronda».

Para empeorar su situación, empezó a oír los gritos de algún estudiante con el que recién habían empezado, sólo rezaba que no fuera uno de sus compañeros, más que nada, esperaba que no fuese _ella_.

El tiempo parecía no querer pasar, le parecían años en vez de segundos y se frustraba más con cada intento sin resultado que hacía para ponerse en pie o conseguir su varita.

Justo cuando cesaron los gritos de dolor, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando pasar un poco de luz; suspirando al ver a su chica junto a la puerta, viéndola correr hacia ella, dejando entrever una sonrisa, sabiendo que se veía terrible en esas condiciones, esperando que ella no pudiese analizarla mucho en esa oscuridad.

Se sorprendió un poco al sentirla apretar sus brazos con más fuerza de lo normal e hizo una mueca de dolor. Cualquier mínimo roce le parecía un suplicio; era peor con su chica al no poderse sacar la imagen de ella con su varita en alto, apuntándola mientras gritaba _crucio_ con la voz ronca y los ojos en blanco, bajo la maldición _imperio_ de los Carrow.

Le Fay quería decirle que la soltara pero la voz no le salía, no tenía fuerzas para removerse y que se diera cuenta de que le estaba haciendo daño; la poca iluminación no le ayudaba en nada.

Morgana soltó un gemido cuando _ella_ la intentó levantar del suelo, haciendo que la muchacha la viera a la cara y entendiera el sufrimiento que sentía en ese momento, soltándola de inmediato, quedándose arrodillada a su lado por unos segundos para luego tantear el espacio cercano, en busca de su varita.

Cuando Le Fay tuvo en sus manos ese palito de madera que llevaba tiempo intentando alcanzar, sintió la magia correr por sus venas y pensó, lo más fuerte de pudo, en ese hechizo que habían aprendido juntas al principio de año, ese encantamiento que la ayudaba a sentirse mejor y ganar un poco de fuerzas.

Cuando ya pudo sentir el suave roce de la muchacha sobre su mejilla sin cambiar violentamente su expresión, entendió que había funcionado y que tenía que levantarse para prevenir más problemas.

Apoyándose en la chica logró ponerse de pie; aún le temblaban un poco las piernas y sabía que el dolor no se iría hasta dentro de un par de días. Colgándose del brazo de su novia empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, con pequeños pasos e intentando no ser una carga tan pesada.

Llegó al pasillo, que igual tenía poca iluminación, pero sí era mucho mejor que el aula detrás de ella; ahora podía ver las ojeras bajo los ojos de su amada. Bajó la mirada al suelo, intentando no incomodarla con preguntas sobre su situación.

—Mejor me voy a mi torre —susurró Morgana queriendo alejarse.

—Voy contigo, no te dejaré sola hasta que te vea recostada en la cama —le respondió la joven afianzando su agarre.

—Te van a castigar si te ven ayudándome —murmuró subiendo un poco el tono de su voz.

—Pero valdrá la pena con tal de prevenir que te hagas más daño en el camino.

Le Fay no pudo seguir peleando al sentir como era arrastrada por los pasillos del castillo hacia la Torre de Ravenclaw, casi no ponía nada de fuerza, prácticamente su pareja caminaba por las dos.

Llegaron a la puerta con la aldaba parlante y esperaron a recibir la adivinanza:

« _Yo tengo calor y frío, y no frio sin calor, y sin ser mar ni río, peces he tenido yo. ¿Qué soy?_ »

Oyeron decir al picaporte de águila, intentando dar con la respuesta correcta, más cansadas que nunca y sintiendo como su cerebro procesaba cual máquina, sin poder llegar a nada hasta que vieron a un chico caminando hacia ellas:

—¿Qué hacen aquí a esta hora? —les preguntó Boot ya frente a ellas—. Es mejor que te vayas —le dijo a la joven Slytherin haciéndole señas para que se alejara.

—No voy a dejar a Morgana hasta que sepa que está descansando en su habitación —le respondió la muchacha pegándose más a su novia.

—Cariño, deberías irte. Ya estoy a nada de la recámara —susurró Le Fay observándola a los ojos—. Además, Terry me ayudará, ¿verdad?

El chico asintió antes de voltearse hacia la puerta, oyendo el acertijo y respondiendo enseguida. «Qué bueno que mi papá es muggle», pensó colocando uno de los brazos de Morgana sobre sus hombros y rodeándola por la cintura.

—Descansa, por favor —musitó la joven Slytherin ya alejándose hacia las mazmorras.

—No te preocupes tanto —le respondió la muchacha Ravenclaw justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Lo único que agradecía Morgana eran los rayos del sol colándose por los doseles de su cama, haciéndole saber que ya era de día y que debía levantarse; seguro su novia se encontraba inquieta esperando saber que ella estaba bien.

Era sábado pero no podía quedarse en su habitación, mejor iba al Gran Comedor a ver si conseguía ver a su pareja ahí. Era mejor que no perdiera mucho tiempo arreglándose y sólo se cambiara de ropa antes de salir.

Aún se sentía un poco débil pero nada que no pudiese controlar, ya estaba acostumbraba a esa sensación; le pasaba tan constantemente que ya podía decir que era algo común en su vida.

No tuvo que ir muy lejos cuando la puerta de la Sala Común se abrió. Apoyada en la pared frente a ella, estaba la chica de largo cabello negro, jugando con sus manos, nerviosa, mientras la esperaba.

Le dio algo de pena hacerla sentir de esa manera, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para que se dejase de preocupar tanto por su bienestar. Con tan sólo verla un segundo al levantar el rostro del suelo, se percató de las manchas azules bajo sus ojos y la corbata sin amarrar alrededor de su cuello.

Enseguida sintió los brazos de la joven rodearla y abrazarla con fuerza, suspirando mientras le colocaba una mano en la barbilla, analizándole el rostro, encontrando las mismas bolsas que ella tenía bajo sus ojos.

Ambas podían sentir sus corazones latir a la vez, calmándolas poco a poco, tranquilizándose al estar juntas, como cada día después de alguna sesión de tortura a cualquiera de ellas.

Le Fay empujó suavemente a la chica Slytherin para poder verla a los ojos de cerca, alarmándose al ver que estaban rojos y un poco inflamados:

—¿Has estado llorando? —la interrogó rozándole la mejilla con el pulgar, sin separar la mirada de sus ojos verdes.

—No pienses en eso —murmuró en respuesta volteando un poco el rostro.

—Sabes que eso no sucederá —susurró buscando su mirada—. Lo siento.

—No es culpa tuya —suspiró con la voz entrecortada—. Soy yo la que debería disculparse.

—Tú no decidiste alzar la varita en mi contra, estabas bajo un _imperio_.

—Pero podía haber intentado resistirme, podía haber decidido no hacerlo —dijo subiendo el tono de voz.

—Sabes que es prácticamente imposible no hacer lo que te manden bajo la maldición.

—El problema es que lo disfruté. Morgana, disfrute hacerle daño a alguien. Disfrute herirte.

Le Fay la observó sorprendida, no se esperaba una revelación tan negativa de su parte.

«Tenías que decirlo».

Siendo consciente de la mirada expectante de su pareja, Morgana meditaba sus palabras antes de decir algo.

«Seguro que no lo hizo intencional».

«Seguro que no me quería hacer daño».

«Seguro que intentó combatir las órdenes de la maldición aunque ella diga que no».

«Seguro que está muy dolida y arrepentida».

—Amor, de mí no tienes que disculparte. Sabes que podemos contra todo si nos mantenemos juntas.

—No sé si eso sea posible. ¿Cómo quedarme contigo si cada vez que te veo me acuerdo de lo que hice? ¿Si cada vez que cierro los ojos, únicamente pienso en tú cuerpo contorsionándose del dolor y tú rostro lleno de expresiones?

—Pansy, no te sientas mal por todo esto, que yo no te culpo para nada de lo que pasó anoche, ni las noches anteriores.

—Pero que ayer lo disfruté, Morgana. Anoche quise seguir infringiendo dolor en tú ser.

Le Fay la abrazó realmente fuerte, intentando demostrarle que nada podría cambiar entre ellas.

La tomó de la mano y empezaron a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor, Morgana no quería seguir hablando del tema con su amante.

Sabían que se ganarían problemas si alguien las veía andar juntas por los pasillos, pero no querían separarse, necesitaban sentir el contacto para calmar los nervios.

«Pansy pensaba que la iba a dejar por haberse comportado de esa forma anoche».

«¿Cómo puede Morgana no sentirse traicionada?».

Ambas muchachas no dejaron de pensar en su situación, creando un silencio pesado en el ambiente a su alrededor.

Bajaron el último tramo de escaleras y se separaron. Morgana entró primero, observando el banquete frente a ella, se fue a sentar a su mesa.

Parkinson se debatió entre entrar al Gran Comedor o irse a su Sala Común. Cuando estuvo frente a la enorme puerta de madera y vio a su pareja comerse una tostada, no pudo negar el hambre que ella misma tenía y entró en dirección a su mesa.

Habían pasado un par de minutos y las dos chicas mantuvieron el contacto visual comiendo algo de fruta antes de levantarse para irse a su lugar escondido y pasar un dulce día.

* * *

Acepto crucios y comentarios...


End file.
